


All I Want For Christmas Is You, Sylvie Brett

by lexiebrianne98



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, brettsey cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiebrianne98/pseuds/lexiebrianne98
Summary: Christmas Eve in Chicago, the most special time of the year. It's Matt & Sylvie's first Christmas since becoming a couple, and Matt has something in store for Sylvie. This Christmas isn't any ordinary Christmas, it will be a Christmas neither of them will forget. Takes Place 13 months after 9x02.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	All I Want For Christmas Is You, Sylvie Brett

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Friends!! Chapter 2 of Not Just Another Normal Day is coming very soon, but for now, here is an early Christmas present in the form of a Brettsey one-shot!! I hope you enjoy it, I loved making it so much!!

“I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you”

-“All I Want For Christmas Is You” by Mariah Carey

Christmas Eve in the city of Chicago, a fresh blanket of pearly white snow slowly starting to cover the street. It was the most wonderful time of the year, and this year was no exception, especially for Matt Casey. It’s been 13 months since Matt and PIC Sylvie Brett had their first kiss and a year since they had started dating. Sylvie and Matt had their ups and downs, lots of trials and tribulations to get where they were at that moment in time. It was Matt and Sylvie's first Christmas together as a couple, and he wanted to make it extra special for his favorite girl.

Matt knew that Sylvie’s favorite holiday was Christmas, he knew that the time of year brought her joy, that and her family of course. The apartment Matt and Sylvie have lived in together for around 5 months now was quiet as a mouse, well almost quiet. Sylvie had been out on a girl’s night with Stella and Gianna since after shift, which had given Matt an opportunity to decorate the apartment with some last-minute touches, the icing on top of the cake being the rose petals on the ground near the Christmas tree and the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Was it cliche? Very much so yes, but there was a reason for the romantically festive touches, a reason in the form of a diamond ring in a red leather box. 

****

Sylvie came home from Molly’s around 8 pm that night, 100% sober but already over that night as she walked through the apartment door. Yes of course Sylvie had a great time, but being a babysitter and designated driver to a drunk as a skunk Stella and Gianna wasn’t her cup of tea. “Matt? Are you home?” the tired-looking blonde called out to a seemingly empty apartment as she threw down her purse while taking off her coat. Sylvie had noticed the decorations hung up and the bright and magical Christmas lights illuminating the apartment as she hung up her coat in the coat closet and her keys on one of the hooks by the door. 

Matt had been preparing a nice and romantic Christmas Eve dinner when Sylvie walked through the door. He had put on a really nice suit for that night, having made sure to put the ring box right under the tree, surrounded by the other presents so Sylvie wouldn’t figure out that Matt was going to pop the question. “There’s my favorite girl, Merry Christmas Eve Sylvie.” Matt spoke as he walked towards the foyer, admiring how gorgeous Sylvie looked even though he could tell she was exhausted. “Are you hungry? I made you a really nice dinner, and we can watch your favorite Hallmark movies. Whatever you desire, your wish is my command Sylvie” He spoke to Sylvie after kissing her, spinning her around as he grabbed her hand gently while leading her towards the kitchen.

Sylvie finally heard Matt’s voice as she looked up, a smile lighting up her face as she saw how dashingly handsome her boyfriend looked. “Merry Christmas Eve Matt, I missed you.” Sylvie says after they share a kiss, looking quite surprised as she follows Matt towards the kitchen. “I’m starving, all I had was a half of a beer, but what is all this? You didn’t have to go all out for me. You know that all I want for Christmas is to spend time with you.” Sylvie says, appreciative but having hoped to have a bit of quiet time after the long day she had. “Come on Sylvie, can’t a man go all out for his girl during the most wonderful time of the year? I love you so much, this is our first Christmas together, I just want to make it special. Now come on, I made your favorite, chicken alfredo just like your mom made for you as a kid. I’ll even compromise to watching 2 Hallmark movies, how does that sound?” Matt exclaims, trying to get Sylvie in the mood while pouring them both a glass of the fanciest white wine he could find a day before Christmas. 

Sylvie sighed softly as she sat down at the table, a soft smile on her face as she looked towards Matt with one hand cupping the side of her own face. “You know me so well, Matt. I can compromise to that but under one condition. Ice Cream sundaes with extra whipped cream and all the toppings I desire, deal? Sylvie asks in a flirtatious tone as she takes a sip from the glass of wine Matt had poured for her, completely unaware of the fact that Matt was going to ask her to marry him. Matt chuckled as Sylvie sat down, preparing a portion of the chicken alfredo for him and Sylvie before sitting down himself. “Fine fine I can get down with that, I’m just happy we’re spending our first Christmas together.” He says while raising his glass, “let’s make a toast. To us and our future together.” he continues saying while clinking his glass gently against Sylvie’s. “Cheers to us. I love you, Matt.” Sylvie says as she raises her glass before starting to enjoy the wonderful meal with Matt.

****

Some hours pass since Sylvie and Matt sat down for dinner and some laughing could be heard from the living room. “Oh come on!! Admit it, Matthew Casey, you enjoyed the movie!!” Sylvie says in the middle of her laughing happily, two empty wine glasses and bowls sitting on the coffee table. “It was incredibly cheesy, Sylvie, admit it. Even you must’ve thought it was a bit cliche. I mean it’s the scenario for every hallmark movie that has ever existed!!” Matt says while laughing, wrapping his arm around Sylvie while eyeing the ring box out of the corner of his eye. “That’s what makes it so great though!! It’s so romantic, I mean a proposal in front of a Christmas tree WHILE standing under mistletoe? It doesn’t get more wonderfully romantic than that!! Plus the next movie we’re watching is a mystery movie, you’ll enjoy that much more!!” She exclaims reassuringly while grabbing the remote

Matt swiftly grabbed Sylvie’s hand as she went to grab the remote, grabbing it himself as he navigated back to the on-demand menu. “Before we do that, Sylvie look at the time, it’s almost midnight. Come here, I have a present for you that I know you’ll love.” He says as she helps Sylvie up from the couch before purposely leading her in front of the Christmas tree, where the aforementioned mistletoe hung from the ceiling. 

Sylvie was about to put on the next movie when she was gently pulled up onto her feet by Matt. “An early present for me?! Oh, Matt thank you!! What is it?! Ooh is it jewelry? Is it shoes?” She keeps asking, excited and curious as she looks up, realizing they were standing underneath mistletoe as she blushed while grinning from ear to ear. “Matt? What’s going on? Did you place that mistletoe up there?” Sylvie says while feeling her hands being gently grabbed by Matt. 

“I’m about to show you, close your eyes.” Matt says, waiting until Sylvie’s eyes were shut before walking over to the tree, pulling out the box he had been waiting to present all evening. “Come on Matt, what’s the big surprise?” Sylvie says while her hand was over her eyes, considering peeking as she was curious but not wanting to ruin whatever surprise Matt had in store. Matt managed to grab the box before getting down on one knee in front of Sylvie, psyching himself out. “Shit...this is it. I’m about to ask Sylvie to marry me, don’t fuck this up Matt.” he says to himself, getting the ring all ready before looking back up. 

“You can open your eyes, my love.” Matt says, waiting for her reaction. “Whatever the surprise is it has to be...huge…” Sylvie says, her eyes widening as tears starting to form. “Oh my god Matt…” she says, shocked as she looked down at Matt on one knee in front of her, the ring shining in the moonlight coming in through the big bay window overlooking the city. “Sylvie.” Matt began, “from the moment I met you, I knew that we would become close, but I never knew how much you would’ve meant to me until the day I knew I was in love with you. I knew you were special from the day I laid my eyes on you, I knew from your gorgeous blonde hair, your shimmering blue eyes, and your amazing personality and heart of gold that you were perfect. Throughout everything we’ve been through, I knew you were the one for me. I love you with all my heart, Sylvie, you’re my rock, my other half, and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Sylvie Brett, will you marry me?” Matt asks with tears in his eyes himself, anxiously waiting for her response. 

“Oh my god. Yes Matthew Casey, yes yes yes I will marry you!!!” Sylvie exclaims, crying tears of joy as the ring was placed upon her finger. Matt immediately hugged her as he stood up once placing the ring on her finger, kissing her passionately before spinning her around joyfully just as the clock hit midnight. “Oh goodness, I love you so much, Sylvie. I can’t wait to get married to you, you’re my world.” He says to her as he places Sylvie down on the ground before leading her over to the couch as they sat down. “All I want for Christmas is you, Sylvie Brett. Merry Christmas.” Matt whispers as Sylvie leans against him while wiping away the tears from her sparkling blue eyes. “Merry Christmas, Matt. I love you…” she whispers back to him as she leans on him, snow falling from the sky while the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
